¿Novio? No gracias
by Cinty044
Summary: Después de que la primera relación de Sakura fue un fracaso, se prometió no volver a perder el tiempo con un novio y concentrarse solo en sus estudios, pero ¿Qué pasaría si entrando a la preparatoria conociera a sus "chicos ideales"? ¿Podrá ser capaz de mantener su promesa de no novios?. Una divertida historia con algo de SasuSaku, NaruSaku y mucho más.


Hola chicos, aquí cinty reportándose ᕙ(`▽´)ᕗ sigo viva si están con el pendiente(? ok no, ya tenía años que no escribía pero me entro esa inspiración y como tengo vacaciones les traigo esta historia, hecha por mí, claro. Sin nada más que decir, disfrútenla :)

**Naruto es propiedad de kishimoto**

Capitulo 1 ღ

**Mi primer amor y el último.**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me encuentro en mi última semana de vacaciones, en unos días entrare a la preparatoria, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en cómo sería mi primer día, debido a eso no podía dormir, era la 1:00 AM así que tome mi laptop y entre a Facebook, en inicio me aparecieron las típicas fotos en la playa y los estados de "No quiero que acaben las vacaciones TˆT" y cosas así, le di like a uno o dos. No paso mucho cuando ya tenía un mensaje.

**\- ¿Qué paso frentona, viendo cosas imprudentes a esta hora?**

**\- Ni que fuera tu cerda.**

Ya se imaginan quien era.

**\- No intentes ocultarlo Haruno 7u7**

**\- No oculto nada Yamanaka.**

Ino, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, con ella pase muchas cosas y por suerte nos toco en la misma escuela pero...

**-Que suerte que no nos toco en el mismo salón.**

**-Ay aja! Yo sé que me extrañaras.**

**\- Si pero no más que tu a mí.**

**-Te aseguro que serás la primera en irme a buscar a mi salón.**

**\- Jaja solo iré a ver si te toco con algún chico lindo xd.**

**\- Ino! No puedes dejar de pensar en los chicos? ¬¬**

**\- Vamos Sakura, todas las chicas necesitamos a ese hombre que nos ame y proteja así bien bonito *u***

**\- Yo no gracias, no quiero perder mi tiempo, recuerda que soy el futuro del país.**

**\- Jaja si claro, solo porque tu primera relación no fue como esperabas no significa que todas sean igual…**

**\- Ni me lo recuerdes, me duro mas la recarga de 20 pesos que el amor que me juro.**

**\- Jajaja de hecho xD **

**\- No es divertido!**

**\- Lo siento, pero algún día te llegara el indicado, ¿Quién sabe? tal vez entrando te encuentres a alguien que te guste y…**

**\- Como sea, ahora no quiero pensar en eso.**

**\- Esta bien, pero que tal si te encuentras a un chico así como los que te gustan? ¬u¬**

**\- Ja lo dudo! Chicos así solo existen en los doramas o el anime, no en la vida real querida.**

**\- Tienes razón, bueno me voy, escucho que mi papá se levanto.**

**\- Si yo también, descansa.**

Cerré mi sesión, la verdad era que no me gustaba hablar de eso. El tener novio no era la gran cosa para mí, les contare mi primera "historia de amor" si así se le puede llamar.

_Todo comenzó en el último año de secundaria, entro un chico llamado Utakata, parecía un chico serio pero cuando lo conocías era divertido. El había escogido el taller de Artes Platicas igual que yo, así fue cuando comenzamos a hablar, de hecho nos sentábamos juntos en esa clase, fue la primera vez que un chico había llamado mi atención._

_Un día descubrí que tomábamos el mismo camión, empezamos a irnos juntos. Todos los días platicábamos y poco a poco comenzó a gustarme. En ese tiempo comencé a ser bastante obvia, me ponía algo nerviosa y no podía mirarlo a los ojos pero él no se daba cuenta! Pasaron 2 semanas, ya casi medio salón lo sabía, menos el hasta que un día Ino, al ver que no había "acción" me "ayudo" diciéndole que me gustaba. Claro que le reclame pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, el ya lo sabía._

_Estuvo unos días algo distante, era algo triste pero fingía que no me importaba hasta que, después de casi 1 semana, me envió un papelito…_

"_**¿Enserio te gusto?"**_

_No pude evitar apenarme, como me hacia esa pregunta tan, tan directa! y así de la nada, imaginen que el chico que les gusta hiciera eso, estoy segura que se pondrían igual. Pensé en que escribir pero solo puse un…_

"_**Si"**_

_No tardo en llegarme la respuesta._

"_**¿Enserio?"**_

"_**Si no, no te lo diría simio"**_

_Tal vez no fue buena idea agregarle el simio pero lo escribí inconscientemente, era claro que en mi mente había caído una bomba nuclear._

"_**No lo sé ¿Qué piensas tu?"**_

"_**No se trata de lo que yo pienso, yo ya te dije como me siento, en**_ _**tal caso ¿qué piensas tu?"**_

_No podía ni siquiera mirarlo, solo esperaba que el papelito llegara a mis manos y quitarme ese peso de encima. ¿Qué me responderá? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Que se supone que haga después de eso? No podia dejar de preguntarme hasta que me llego la respuesta, lo abrí rápidamente y no deje de leerlo una y otra vez._

"_**Sería muy bonito que me dieras la oportunidad de ser tú primer novio"**_

_Ya no escribí nada, terminando las clases me espero como siempre, solo que esta vez espero que todos se fueran para proponérmelo. Comenzamos a salir, estaba muy feliz, era algo tímida al principio debido a que era mi primer novio pero intentaba dar lo mejor de mí. Los primeros días eran increíbles, con solo tomar su mano era feliz, de hecho nuestro primer beso fue después de 2 semanas y eso porque como nunca había besado tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, pero todo iba bien._

_Fue empezando la cuarta semana cuando empezamos a tener peleas, la mayoría por celos de él o porque no le daba atención, ya saben pero me decía a mi misma "es algo normal, en todas las parejas hay" las peleas fueron más frecuentes hasta que el me lo dijo._

_**-Aunque pienso mucho en ti y te quiero mucho, lo mejor es ser amigos, te quiero y por eso lo hago.**_

_Sabía que terminaríamos, aunque intentaba negarlo, sabía que sucedería y por esa razón no me sorprendió. No puse ninguna expresión de dolor o tristeza, simplemente le conteste._

_**-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, es lo mejor.**_

_No podía creerlo, siempre me imagine algo lindo y duradero ¿Cómo pudo terminar así? ¿4 semanas? Ni llegamos a un mes! Me sentía tonta y a la vez decepcionada, tal vez me equivoque en algo o nos apresuramos ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? Todas esas preguntas invadían mi cabeza. Llegue a la conclusión de que era muy joven como para pensar en tener algo serio, al igual que él y a pesar de que seguimos siendo "amigos", no es lo mismo, casi ni hablamos. _

Después de eso me prometí algo:

-No volveré a perder mí tiempo. ¿Novio? No gracias, yo paso, solo me preocupare por mis estudios y nada más.

_Continuará..._

o-o-o-o-o

Bueno aquí termina mi primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? espero le haya gustado, si gustan dejarme algún Review se los agradeceré mucho (˘‿˘ʃƪ)

**Adelanto:**

" _**Era triste ver a todos con su equipo y yo en una mesa sola, todo por llegar tarde. De repente la puerta se abrió y entro un chico, era alto, se dirigió a mi mesa, era la única con asientos disponibles."**_

_**\- "Te importa si me siento aquí?"**_

_**\- "No, adelante"**_

"_**Dejo su mochila y se sentó enfrente de mi"**_

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién será ese chico? Bueno poco a poco vendrá lo bueno **(¬****‿****¬)** Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Cinty fuera! ^^


End file.
